The invention is related to the field of data storage, and in particular, to a single cartridge interface for an automated tape cartridge autoloader/library system.
A popular device for handling large amounts of information in a data processing system is an automated tape cartridge library. Tape cartridge libraries store and manage large numbers of tape cartridges containing magnetic tape on which data is recorded. Typically, a tape cartridge library is comprised of a plurality of fixed tape cartridge storage locations and at least one read/write tape drive. The tape cartridge storage locations are arranged in predetermined arrays of uniquely identified cells with each cell containing a single tape cartridge. Each of the individual tape cartridges include a computer readable identifying indicia, such as a bar code.
A tape cartridge retrieval/transport mechanism, known in the art as a xe2x80x9ccartridge picker,xe2x80x9dautomatically exchanges the individual tape cartridges between their storage locations and the tape drive. Different types of cartridge pickers are used to accommodate the various tape cartridge arrangements in different tape cartridge library systems. One example of a cartridge picker utilizes a rotatable robotic arm with an optical sensor for selecting and retrieving the correct tape cartridge and transporting the tape cartridge to a tape drive. Another example of a cartridge picker is a linear robotic mechanism that moves along an X-Y translation or about a pivot in a rotary motion to select, retrieve and transport tape cartridges to a tape drive. The tape drive is operable to read/write data from or to the magnetic tape in the tape cartridge, while a host computer that communicates with a library control unit controls operation of the tape library system.
Some tape cartridge library systems also include a single cartridge interface designed to receive individual tape cartridges from an operator during operation of the library. These single cartridge interfaces also receive tape cartridges ejected from the library system by a cartridge picker.
Unfortunately, it is a problem in libraries with a single cartridge interface to prevent damage to the cartridge picker and/or tape cartridges. The damage is most often caused by the insertion of tape cartridges through the single cartridge interface when the cartridge picker is not positioned to receive the tape cartridge. Another cause of damage occurs following an ejection operation where the tape cartridge has not been removed from the single cartridge interface and an operator attempts to reinsert the cartridge. In this case, the tape cartridge, while not fully removed from the single cartridge interface, is in an ejected position that permits the cartridge picker to perform additional operations within the library. The cartridge picker and/or the tape cartridge can be seriously damaged if an operator attempts to reinsert the tape cartridge after the cartridge picker has left the single cartridge interface retrieval location.
The present invention solves the above described problems and advances the art by providing a single cartridge interface for an automated tape cartridge library system, termed xe2x80x9cautoloader/library systemxe2x80x9d herein, that prevents damage to a cartridge picker. Specifically, the present single cartridge interface is configured to prevent the receipt of tape cartridges unless the picker is positioned to receive the tape cartridge. The present single cartridge interface is also configured to prevent the reinsertion of tape cartridges in an ejected position, but not fully removed from the single cartridge interface.
The autoloader/library system comprises at least one read/write tape drive, a tape cartridge picker, a single tape cartridge interface, and at least one tape cartridge transport magazine. The autoloader/library system is a complete tape cartridge library that stores, manages, and automatically exchanges a plurality of tape cartridges between the tape drive unit, the single cartridge interface, and the at least one tape cartridge transport magazine.
The present single cartridge interface comprises a cartridge stop link that cooperates with an interface door and doorstop to control the receipt of tape cartridges in the single cartridge interface. The cartridge stop link mechanically couples to tape cartridges during an ejection operation to prevent a reinsertion of cartridges until the tape cartridge is fully removed from the tape cartridge interface. Once a tape cartridge is removed from the single cartridge interface, the door and doorstop prevent insertion of tape cartridges until the picker is in position to receive cartridges from the single cartridge interface.
As will become apparent from the following description, a first advantage of the present single cartridge interface is its simple but effective design. A second advantage of the present single cartridge interface is that tape cartridges are not ejected onto the floor, but rather, are retained partially in the interface, while at the same time reinsertion of the cartridge is prevented and the picker is free to perform other operations within the library system. A third advantage of the present single cartridge interface is that the doorstop is only operated during receipt of tape cartridges from an operator, thus lessoning system workload.